


Halloween With the Bellas

by corikane



Series: Halloween 2013 [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corikane/pseuds/corikane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aubrey loves Halloween and she wants to make sure that everybody is having a good time at the Bellas Bash - until she feels that maybe she is having too much fun. (No copyright infringement intended.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween With the Bellas

The thing that you would probably not expect of Aubrey Posen was that she positively and passionately LOVED Halloween. The Bellas were surprised to discover this when - after re-enrolling at Barden to do her master's in English - Aubrey told them she wanted to override the BTM's advantage of having their own fraternity house by giving an aca-Halloween-bash at their practice hall. The girls had looked at each other quizzically, wondering where the 'real' Aubrey Posen had gone but not really caring if they were getting her back because every Bella loved the idea - well, except for their captain.  
It didn't surprise anyone that Beca was less than enthusiastic about Halloween, and unwilling to sign up on a Halloween bash since she would not only be the one responsible for possible demage (since she was the official captain) but would also have to attend. And Beca HATED Halloween. In consequence, she made Aubrey sign a paper stating that the blonde would be responsible for this endeavour - the whole shenanigans, drinks, refreshments, music, clean-up - and she, Beca, would only have to be present (which she wasn't as of yet). Aubrey had signed that paper without even blinking, another surprise, and had then suggested to a glowering Beca that she just came as herself, took post at the door and just looked at everyone as she did then - positively pissed off. It hadn't helped Beca's mood any. The suggestion of going as Wednesday Addams hadn't lightened her mood, either, and Lily had grumbled something about cutting the bitch that would dare come in her chosen - and already paid-for - costume.  
But all that had not quenched Aubrey's enthusiasm as she had prepared the event. And as it turned out now: it was well worth the effort. Everybody was having a blast and Aubrey watched the essembly (the Trebles had agreed to not launch their own rival party but come to the Bella Bash) from the wall next to the bleachers, a little higher up, with a smile on her face. Amy discovered her there and joined her, handing her a cup with an alcoholic concoction.  
"You look very Britney tonight, Aubrey. Liking the outfit," she said to the tall blonde who was wearing Britney Spears' ensemble from the Me Against the Music-video.  
"Thank you, Amy. Chloe wanted to come as Madonna but... well, it seems our captain had a costume break-down and Chlo promised to help and now I'm not sure what she's gonna wear," Aubrey gave back. It irked her a little that Chloe had let her down on the costume-front. They had gone in matching outfits for the last two Halloween parties and had always looked aca-delish but... well, Beca took up a lot of Chloe's time lately, especially since she broke up with the Trebles-captain.  
"You think they'll wear matching outfits?" Amy mused and smirked slightly. Aubrey looked back at her and caught the smirk. She rolled her eyes.  
"50 bucks say they will," Aubrey challenged.  
"That's a safe way to lose money... we could bet on the costumes, though. Beca will probably wear sweat pants and Chloe will work her outfit around that... I know, they'll come as Rocky and Adrian."  
Aubrey snorted.  
"I don't think Chloe will let Beca wear sweats, it's probably gonna be something classy but still comfortable, like Bonnie and Clyde. Plus, Chloe loves prohibition-style," Aubrey made her own guess.  
"You're on, Britney." Amy held out her fist and Aubrey bumped it with her own. She turned to look at her friend's costume, only now noticing that Amy was wearing her old Bellas uniform.  
"Is that...?"  
"I'm a flight attendant, they usually get all the sex," Amy informed her before she could even ask.  
"I see."  
Aubrey let her gaze drift back over the essembled acas. They weren't much of a rowdy crowd, it was mostly about music and getting drunk for them. They weren't show-offs and rarely jocks. But Aubrey's gaze fell on someone who might as well have been one considering his body - and the amount he showed of it tonight. It was Unicycle and he was wearing... a loincloth. And nothing else.  
"What is Uni dressed as - or rather undressed as?" She asked Amy without taking her eyes off the Treble. She wasn't sure weather or not this kind of get-up was appropriate, even for a college party.  
"Tarzan," Amy said smiling brightly. "Do you think he's wearing something under that?"  
"Why don't you go and find out?"  
"Nah, I'll just ask Stacie, she seems to be up, close, and personal with whatever Uni is wearing - or not wearing," Amy mused.  
And that was when Aubrey, trying to focus on something that made her less uncomfortable than the display of Uni's naked thighs, looked more closely at his dance partner and felt the air being pushed from her lungs. She gasped.  
"I know, right?" Amy agreed.  
Aubrey swallowed around a dry throat and took a swig of her drink, her eyes glued to Stacie's costume, or rather to what it did not cover - which was most of her body.  
"Rihanna?" she asked when she felt that her voice would not break on the single word.  
"Yep," Amy answered, smiling brightly. She looked over at Aubrey, expecting her to role her eyes or even make a snide remark but Aubrey seemed to have forgotten that she was even there. Amy looked at the tall blonde a little bewildered then she smirked.  
"I'll be damned," she mumbled as she made her way down the stairs to rejoin her fellow acas in some more dancing. Aubrey didn't notice her leaving, there was very little she saw besides Stacie for the rest of the song that was playing. And as it ended, Stacie leaned over at her hips, touching her hands to the floor. When she looked up again, she looked directly at Aubrey, smiling at her then winking suggestively. Aubrey's eyes went wide and she looked away quickly. She knew it was too late, she knew she had stared... what had gotten into her? She wasn't even into a display of such obvious... charms, she liked subtle sex-appeal, not... damn, those legs, they had been simply endless.  
Aubrey wanted to leave her spot next to the bleachers but she looked back once more at Stacie and saw her talking to Luke at his turn tables Then the tall brunette turned and took a direct route toward... Aubrey.  
"Hey, Bree. Come on, you haven't danced yet. I asked Luke for something special," she called to the blonde as she climbed the stairs on her impossibly high heels. She took Aubrey's hand and let her down to the dance floor. Aubrey followed, pulse racing, throat once again parched. She emptied her cup and pushed it at someone unsuspecting as Stacie pulled her close. The first beats of S&M sounded - but it wasn't simply the Rihanna song, it was the remix featuring... Britney Spears.  
"I'm not Madonna but I've got moves, too," Stacie whispered close at Aubrey's ear and then moved against her. Aubrey felt her body react, moving with Stacie's. It came alive with the music, the beats vibrating through her, and the proximity of her fellow Bella.  
Aubrey didn't notice how the people around them stopped dancing and just watched, she didn't notice them applauding and forming a circle around them. Her senses were filled with Stacie and their bodies moving to the song that seemed to have been recorded just for them and for this night.  
And then the song ended... and everybody kajoled and whooped around them. Aubrey awoke as if from a trance as her eyes left Stacie's and she took in her surroundings. She paled visibly, then turned, slipping her hand out of the brunette's.  
"Bree?" Stacie called after her but the blonde felt her stomach churn, she needed a bathroom and quick.

When Bree exited the bathroom somewhere in a hall behind the practice hall, she came across her friend leaning against the wall epposite.  
"Hey, you okay? Did you..." Stacie made a motion with her hand that indicated 'vomiting.'  
Bree shook her head no but it had been a close call.  
"Well, that's good then, right?" Stacie smiled.  
"I'm still a little queasy but I'm not gonna hurl," Aubrey said and tried a small smile. She felt uncomfortable, and a little ashamed for what had transpired on the dance floor.  
"Come with me." Stacie once again took Aubrey's hand and pulled her behind her. She wasn't going back into the practice hall, however, she went down a corridor and then opened a door to the left at the end of it. It was slightly hidden in an alcove and Aubrey had never seen it, she was surprised Stacie had. When she entered the room, however, she could have rolled her eyes at the obvious function of this place: it had a big comfy couch in it, and there was a blanket thrown over the back. The room didn't have a window but the light was working when Stacie flipped the switch.  
"What is this place?" Aubrey asked suspiciously.  
"You have to ask?" Stacie laughed and let herself fall down on the couch. "Come on, sit," she invited her friend and patted the seat next to her.  
Aubrey looked a little doubtful and thought back to the woman she'd been about a year ago, the woman who surely would have lost her stomach contents five minutes ago, the one who was always complaining and had forgotten what it was to have fun. That was not the woman who had danced with Stacie, the woman who had danced with Stacie had let go of her issues. She was that woman, she had to remind herself.  
Aubrey sat down and Stacie reached over to take her hand into both of her own. They rested on Stacie's naked thigh and Bree tried not to think about that.  
"Bree?"  
"Hm?  
"Why do you love Halloween?" The tall brunette asked. It was an unexpected question but Aubrey was thankful for it. Stacie had obviously caught onto her discomfiture and was trying to ease the tension.  
"Are you kidding me? Doesn't everybody - except for Beca, of course?" Aubrey gave back and they laughed.  
"Well, Becs is not like everybody else, that's for sure. But... I don't know, everybody seems to have a special reason to love things... why do you love Halloween, I really want to know," Stacie coaxed.  
"I have always loved Halloween. Well, you know what it's like for kids. It's about the candy and the dressing up... well, my parents are not reallly on the liberal side. Me and my brothers were always wearing historical or patriotic costumes. That's why I love Halloween even more today, because I can dress as what I want. Something sexy... my dad would definately not approve of this, to much cleavage. But I like it."  
"It's pretty tame, though," the brunette said.  
"Compared with yours?" Aubrey asked and gave Stacie's costume a quick once-over, very quick since there was really not much there.  
"Compared to most costumes... I mean, I like it. I always had a thing for women in suits." Her voice was low, her eyes appreciated Aubrey's ensemble and the blonde coughed embarrassed. "Don't take this the wrong way, Bree, but you're one sexy woman. You should really show-off that hot-bod of yours more," still in that sexy, low voice from before.  
"I'm not really comfortable... with showing... too much skin," the blonde stuttered.  
"Do you think I'm showing too much?"  
"No... I mean, maybe... I'm not the costume-police, Stace. You can wear whatever you like. And the guys out there, especially Uni, certainly seem to appreciate your choice."  
"I like being sexy, Bree. And I like when people stare at me with that... look, like they want me," Stacie was breathing into Aubrey's ear. The blonde felt her pulse quickening, the room seemed smaller now, the space between her and Stacie was non-existent. Aubrey could feel the heat of the other woman's body burning through her clothes where they touched, and they seemed to touch everywhere. "You looked at me that way, earlier when I was dancing with Uni," Stacie said in her uncensored honesty.  
"I..."  
"I loved it," the brunette interrupted any kind of apology that might have been forthcoming from the other Bella.  
Aubrey looked at Stacie who smiled at her.  
"I thought you only liked guys," Aubrey whispered.  
"Have I said that?" The blonde shook her head. "I like people, sexy people. And you're very sexy, Bree."  
Stacie gently touched Aubrey's face, caressing her cheek and then dipping her chin upwards a little. She kissed her, carefully it seemed to the blonde.  
Again, Aubrey came alive with Stacie's touch. Again, she lost complete control of what her body did and she kissed her back. Not carefully, passionately. Before long they moaned into each other's mouths, their tongues sliding alongside the other in a sensual dance.  
Stacie's hand found its way to Aubrey's upper body, touching and squeezing her breast but Aubrey lay her own hand on top of Stacie's, stilling the movement.  
They parted.  
"Too fast," Aubrey said, breathing heavily.  
"Oh," Stacie answered, seemingly not having considered that something like that was even possible.  
"Stacie?"  
"Hm?"  
"We should probably... go back to the party. It's, well, I'm responsible for everything, the hostess, so to speak...," she trailed off.  
"Oh," the brunette said again and now she sounded disappointed.  
"Would you... would you like to continue this at some point?" Aubrey asked. She felt idiotic as she said it and cursed herself inwardly that she was even thinking about doing something like this... again, and with Stacie who... had a lot of sex with a lot of people and who probably wouldn't even want someone who was playing hard-to-get. But Aubrey wasn't the kind of woman who had sex with someone just because. She liked Stacie, all right, she liked her body and they were friends. But even if this was turning into a just-sex-situation, she still wanted to... get to know Stacie a little better. She didn't want to lose all her control and simply give in. That was not like her.  
"Sure," Stacie answered and smiled. Just that, 'sure.' Like they had been talking about the weather.  
Aubrey felt the sadness falling over her like a wet blanket. Stacie wasn't really into her, she just wanted... to have a good time. There was nothing wrong with it, of course, just...  
"Maybe we could do something together, like going to the movies. They also have a roller ring in town, did you know that?" Stacie smiled at her, her blue-green eyes sparkling.  
"Like a date?" Aubrey asked slowly.  
"Of course, like a date. What did you think?"  
Aubrey shook her head, smiling.  
"I'd love to," she simply said.  
"Great," Stacie answered but then her face became solemn. "You think I'm easy, don't you? I mean, I am... only ... Aubrey, I like you... more than just... I don't want to have quick sex with you... I mean, I would love to have sex with you, quick or otherwise... damn, I can't even say this properly. What I want..."  
"You want more than just sex with me?" Stacie nodded. She looked unsurely up into Aubrey's eyes. "I'm sorry if I made you feel... cheap, Stace. I... I would love to go out with you. On a date." Aubrey caressed Stacie's cheek and as she looked into her eyes, she saw more than just the Stacie who had a lot of sex, she saw more than the hot girl who liked to show off her assets. She saw someone most people didn't deem interesting, or intelligent, or simply worth enough to go on a date with, someone who was insecure because dating had not been on their agenda for awhile. "I like you, too, Stacie," Aubrey said and kissed the taller woman gently. "We should go back to the party, though."  
"Right, you're the hostess. Think Beca and Chloe have shown yet?"  
"Well, Beca better shows before this things gets into full swing or I'm gonna have her hide," Aubrey said as she stood.  
"I was rather hoping mine would be the only one you were having in the near future," Stacie quipped and the blonde blushed furiously. Stacie laughed. "God, you're cute when you're flustered," she said and gave Aubrey a quick kiss before she pulled her after her out of the room and back to the party.


End file.
